1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a structure or unit for treating ambient air and, more particularly, provides a unique ionizing structure, constructed for the treatment of ambient air, wherein the air conditioning is maximized, and is performed in such a manner that, in addition to producing negative-air-constituent ions, any dust, lint, and other particles will also simply be electrostatically charged negatively, so as to drop out of the air and fall to the floor of a room, for example, in which the structure is placed. A ceiling mount is provided to accommodate ceiling suspension of the unit, where desired. Most importantly, the structure contains an ionizing element, a voltage step-up power supply for applying a negative voltage of several thousand volts to the ionizing element, and a blower or fan for directing forced air over, in proximity with, and forwardly beyond the ionizing element, whereby to produce in the air stream ionized air constituents. A buffer stage, preferably in the form of an eddy-voltage filter, is operatively interposed between the power supply and the operative parts of the blower, whereby to prevent unwanted eddy-voltage spikes as may be generated in the power supply from feeding back to the operative parts of the blower. In a preferred form of the invention, such spikes can simply be filtered and grounded-out at the blower frame.
2. Description of Prior Art
The present invention presents an improvement over the inventor""s prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,429, issued Jan. 13, 1998, which is fully incorporated herein by way of reference and is hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cpatent ""429.xe2x80x9d Also made of record is the inventor""s U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,837, issued Jul 25, 1995, likewise fully incorporated herein by way of reference. Tangential to certain aspects of the invention is certain other U.S. patent literature as follows: Reissue 34,346; U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,279,586; 3,046,716; 3,624,448; 3,768,258; 3,900,766; 3,915,672; 4,339,782; 4,713,093; 4,955,991; 5,474,600; and 5,484,472.
Of special relevance is the inventor""s prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,429. Optimal operation of the inventor""s ionizing structure has been found to occur when the power supply, supplied by general line power, 120-140 volts (AC), delivers to the ionizing element a stepped-up negative voltage of several thousand volts, generally of the order of 12.7 K volts (DC). Because of this requirement, there may be inadvertently generated at or proximate the power supply and ionizing element eddy-voltage spikes which in magnitude can exceed 62 K volts, which are apt to be fed back to the blower; such spikes can damage the operative parts of the blower, i.e. the armature and field windings of the blower motor. What the present invention addresses is the obviation of this hazard.
In the present invention, an ionizing structure for ambient air treatment includes a housing provided with an alternating-current voltage power input connection and having rearward inflow and forward outflow air vents; a blower having a frame and mounted in the housing and operatively positioned essentially between the inflow and outflow vents; an ionizing element mounted within the housing forward of the blower and proximate the outflow vents; and an electrical circuit structure coupled to and between the power input connection, blower, and ionizing element, whereby to supply magnitude-elevated, negative, direct-current voltage of the order of several thousand volts to the ionizing element, rated electrical power to the blower, and also to essentially block eddy-voltage spikes, transients and the like as may be generated with the electrical circuit from feeding back to the blower which might otherwise damage the blower. The blocking function may be performed by an eddy-voltage filter interposed between the power supply of the electrical circuit and the blower. Where the blower or fan has an electrically conductive frame, the filter can simply be coupled to the frame, for essentially grounding-out voltage spikes by serving as an energy-spike sink. The unit of the invention may have a housing comprised of upper and lower shells, the upper shell being provided with a bracket and riser structure accommodating a ceiling mount of the unit, as in a hospital where patients are to be deterred from manually manipulating the unit.
Broadly, the ionizing structure herein includes: an AC to DC power supply having an output providing a stepped-up negative voltage; an ambient-air ionizing element coupled to the output; a blower disposed rearwardly of the ionizing element for blowing ambient air forwardly over the ionizing element; and an AC eddy-voltage-spike blocking device operatively interposed between the power supply and the blower, whereby to protect the blower from eddy-voltage-spike damage.
As to the customary terms used herein: xe2x80x9cKxe2x80x9d means 1000, xe2x80x9cACxe2x80x9d means alternating current, xe2x80x9cDCxe2x80x9d means direct current, L/C refers to inductance/capacitance, and rated power and line voltage refer to customary home or office AC input power at, e.g., 120-140 volts.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an ionizing device for treating ambient air and its constituents, wherein the blower or fan of the device is protected from high voltage transients, eddy-voltage spikes and the like.
A further object is to provide an ionizing device having a step-up power supply for generating an output of negative several thousand volts, an ionizing element coupled thereto, and a blower for directing ambient air over the ionizing element, wherein the operative parts of the blower are protected from transients, eddy-voltage spikes and the like, as may inadvertently be generated at or proximate the power supply, that might otherwise cause damage and hazard relative to such blower.
An additional object is to provide an ionizing device with structure suitable for mounting to a ceiling of a room, hospital area, and so forth, where occupant handling of the device is to be discouraged.